Tronos de cristal
by MissMalfoy30
Summary: En el inclinado camino que significa haber resurgido de las cenizas, todo parece tan débil e inestable. Voluble. En cualquier momento eso que uno considera permanente se puede derrumbar, quizás para siempre. Lo peor es que no había manera infalible de saber cuando era más de lo que uno podía moverse.


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece, es absolutamente propiedad de JK Rowling y mi único fin al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Me toco el color púrpura****:** Se asocia a la realeza y simboliza poder, nobleza, lujo y ambición. Sugiere riqueza y extravagancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Tronos de cristal<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella realmente estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado a puro esfuerzo, porque en realidad nadie se imagina que una Greengrass podría ostentar a algo más que tener una vida medio decente luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort, pero ella había dejado a todos callados. Tenía casi todo a sus pies, y obtenido por un medio justo. Estaba a un paso de ser Ministra de Magia y puede decir sin vacilar que se merece ese puesto, así como cada una de las cosas que tenia y había logrado<p>

Es fácil ser la jugadora más reconocida de las Arpías de Holyhead, ser miembro honorario de La Orden de Merlín primera clase, ser el auror mas reconocido y vivir en la más alta pugna de la sociedad mágica si es que tu nombre es Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley o Harry Potter, héroes de la guerra y con el camino marcado con pétalos de rosa una vez que todo termino. Pero no es así de simple si tu apellido es uno de los que estaban para el lado oscuro.

Y es que definitivamente nadie entiende que si te dan a elegir entre poner una marca tenebrosa en tu antebrazo o ver a toda tu familia morir la decisión a tomar es más que clara, como en el caso de ella. O aun peor, cuando tus padres mismos te empujan a tomar esa decisión como en el caso de Draco. Y claro está que entre una y otra cosa hay mil detalles que cuentan, pero siendo sinceros a nadie le interesan mucho. Porque o eres de los buenos o eres de los malos. O eres blanco o eres negro. Desde que la guerra termino había aprendido que la gente no sabe entender que las cosas no son tan fáciles como un _sí_ o un _no_ la mayoría de veces.

Ella lo tenía todo, tenía todo ese poder que en si siempre le había gustado, no había casi nada que ella quisiera y no pudiera tener. Y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba casi tanto como saber que se lo merecía. Pero odiaba sentir ese vacío… odiaba sentir esa chispa de envidia cada que veía lo feliz que era su hermana con su familia.

¿Por qué Astoria si podía andar de la mano de la persona que amaba por la calle y ella no podía ni imaginarlo?

¿Por qué Astoria si podía tener a ese pequeño niño que le llamaba _mami_ y ella no podía ni soñarlo?

¿Por qué Astoria a pesar de cualquier cosa parecía tan feliz?

¿Por qué Astoria podía amar libremente y ella no?

¿Por qué nadie entendía nada?

Porque las cosas no son blancas o negras, las cosas a veces son rojas, naranja, amarillas, verdes, azules y moradas.

Estaba a tan solo días de ser nombrada Ministra de magia, de que sea oficial, ¿pero realmente valía eso la pena tanto como para sacrificar una parte tan importante de ella? Era una Greengrass después de todo, el poder, control y riqueza era parte imprescindible para ella, ella necesitaba eso como el aire, lo necesitaba casi con la misma fuerza con la que necesitaba ser ella misma.

Eran tronos de cristal en los que se sentaban las personas como Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni o ella. Esos chicos oscuros de la guerra que estaban marcados por siempre y habían resurgido de entre las cenizas como un fénix tenían que tener cuidado a cada paso que daban, porque siempre había la posibilidad de mover algo que no debía ser alterado y_ ¡Crack! _El trono se quebraba mucho más rápido de lo que había costado construirlo.

En el inclinado camino que significa haber resurgido de las cenizas, todo parece tan débil e inestable. Voluble. En cualquier momento eso que uno considera permanente se puede derrumbar, quizás para siempre. Lo peor es que no había manera infalible de saber cuando era más de lo que uno podía moverse.

De igual manera, ya no había vuelta atrás, porque hay un hermoso anillo en su dedo y es completamente improbable que eso pase inadvertido por alguien durante mucho tiempo, empezando por la prensa.

Fotos. Más fotos en primera plana: _"Daphne Greengrass, pronta ministra de magia, comprometida con un fantasma"_ citaba Corazón de Bruja. Abajo, en letras más pequeñas se lee _"La mayor de las hijas Greengrass, parece por fin dar indicios de no ser un ser asexuado y…"_

Con _una_ fantasma le gustaría corregir a ella. Con enojo rompe el periódico por la mitad y un fuerte sonido mitad gruñido mitad chillido se escapa de su garganta. _Inhala… exhala…_ Aparece su asistente y ella le pide una taza de café con algo de brusquedad, realmente cualquiera que se cruce en su camino en ese momento tendrá que ver su mal humor.

Llega con la tasa de café y la deja en su escritorio, para decir:

–La señorita Hawthorne se encuentra afuera y pide hablar con usted. –Ella se tensa inmediatamente pero lo disimula con una maestría espectacular que solo la práctica te puede otorgar.

–Dígale que pase. –Dice con un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza.

Toma su tasa de café y bebe, esta sin azúcar, justo como le gusta. Cerrando los ojos espera escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego de unos segundos sucede, se cierra casi inmediatamente y una voz dulce y melodiosa le llega a los odios.

–¿Has leído corazón de bruja? ¡Un fantasma! Eso es graciosísimo, porque ahora resulta que yo soy un fantasma. –Dice la chica con un aire divertido y un tinte desinteresado en su voz. Daphne abre sus ojos justo para ver como la chica desdobla el diario sobre la mesa con la intención de mostrarle la portada. Daphne definitivamente no puede entender como Velvet puede sonar tan relajada y despreocupada, como si le estuviera hablando del clima o algo por el estilo, y trata de controlarse a sí misma porque lo último que quiere es hablarle mal ya que ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

–Realmente a mi no me ha causado mucha gracia… –Habla lento y controlando su voz.

–Eso ya lo suponía, tienes muy poco sentido del humor. –Se encoje de hombros y al ver como Daphne parece no prestarle la mas mínima atención al diario que le mostraba lo deja caer y suspira. –Y creo que te choco peor de lo que esperaba, sabes, podríamos tomar un café o algo dulce… bueno, algo salado, ya que tu odias lo dulce.

La mirada de Daphne se suaviza y relaja el rostro visiblemente, niega con la cabeza y estira una de sus manos en dirección a la chica, esta la coge con una sonrisa y camina en su dirección sentándose en la mesa del escritorio quedando justo frente a ella.

–Me voy a suicidar, cariño.

–Oh no, ni se te ocurra, aun no he ahorrado lo suficiente para pagarte el velorio, y sé que no necesitas que nadie te pague el velorio, pero en verdad quiero hacerlo…

–Quiero ser quemada. –Le corta Daphne rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.*

–Sabes, es muy poco digno eso de suicidarse… se ve tan burdo, y es muy poco Slytherin… a parte, yo lloraría mucho, y sabes cuánto detesto llorar… –Daphne podía ver venir uno de esos parloteos en los que la chica empezaba a decir cada cosa que le pasaba por la cabeza sin parar, así que sin pensarlo mucho se incorporo de su asiento y junto sus labios a los de ella.

Una pequeña mordida y Velvet suelta una especie de jadeo ahogado muy suave, esta se separa un poco y sonríe mirándola.

–Nena, para parecer tan deprimida como hace un rato y con instintos suicidas, sigues besando muy bien. –Dice como sin nada con una mirada inocente.

Ella tiene el cabello muy lacio y rojo fuego, cortado a la altura de sus hombros con un cerquillo recto que en ocasiones oculta sus ojos grises, es un gris muy peculiar, muy suave, muy claro, un gris muy puro. Es alta, más que Daphne, y tiene una figura menuda con suaves curvas, y su piel es de un blanco lechoso. Es una combinación muy tranquilizadora y a la vez imponente.

–¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia, señorita Hawthorne?

–Por Merlín, si uno ya ni puede visitar a la mujer amada, hoy en día todo anda tan de cabeza… –Dice de forma dramática y Daphne estrecha su mirada en dirección a la chica, ella suspira y sonríe de forma leve. –Solo quería saber cómo estabas con respecto a esto y si pensabas hacer algo…

–¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

Velvet aparta su mirada y se encoje de hombros empezando a caminar por la estancia, mirando papeles sin importancia y jugueteando con las plumas que había por ahí. Ya le había dicho a Daphne lo que a ella le gustaría, y ella no era una chica que insistiera o se comportara de forma agobiante, llevaban juntas dos años ya y sabia que ella no tenia que obligarla a nada, que cuando Daphne se sintiera lista lo haría y ahí estaría ella para apoyarla y darle la mano literalmente. Pero a veces sentía que vivir eternamente oculta iba a terminar desmoronándola.

–Vaya, yo realmente había olvidado por completo que no he terminado de editar unos artículos para El Profeta de la edición semanal, me tengo que ir Daph… –Fuerza una sonrisa y Daphne lo puede notar, y se odia a sí misma, porque Velvet no es el tipo de chica que tiene que forzar absolutamente nada y ella está haciendo que lo haga. –Te quiero mucho, cuídate. –Se acerca y le da un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la oficina de la rubia.

Daphne la mira irse y se sienta en su lugar nuevamente con una máscara de inexpresividad en su rostro sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la cual la chica se marcho. ¿Realmente algo valía tanto la pena como para tener que permitir una vez más una expresión como la que había estado dibujada en el rostro de Velvet?

* * *

><p>Ella le sonríe de forma amable a Kingsley Shacklebolt, siempre se había llevado bastante bien con él y lo había considerado una persona agradable, ahora estaba frente a él, mientras la nombraba Ministra de Magia, y a pesar de todo eso no era algo que le causara nervios, es un puesto que ella se sentía completamente capaz de ejercer ya que sabía lo que eso conlleva, sabía que era un órgano indispensable de la comunidad mágica, pero se había preparado los últimos años de su vida para poder hacerlo bien, y estaba capacitada para eso. Por otro lado, una cosa que hacía que su estomago se revolviera era esa pregunta que sabía que inevitablemente formularía el periodista sentado frente a ella.<p>

Sabe que le dejara dar su pequeño discurso en el que dirá lo muy agradecida que esta con que le permitan ser su Ministra, lo mucho que aprecia a la comunidad mágica y todas las buenas intenciones que tiene para con ella, un discurso que no había necesitado escribir porque en ese momento sabia que las palabras le saldrían desde dentro de ella, y así lo deseaba hacer porque era algo que le emocionaba de cierta manera. Pero el punto era que ella no había previsto hasta hace unas semanas que ahí no acabaría todo, y aunque el simple hecho la hacía sentir mareada sabia que en esta oportunidad no había cabida para las mentiras o verdades a medias, en primer lugar porque ya no quería eso para Velvet, y en segundo por ella misma.

El periodista la mira de esa forma que oculta un poco de esa malicia de querer obtener una noticia inédita, y luego mira su vuelapluma antes de hablar con voz perspicaz.

–Mucho se rumorea sobre el añillo que lleva puesto desde hace varias semanas, señorita Greengrass, y creo que a toda la comunidad mágica le agradaría mucho saber con quién está comprometida nuestra nueva Ministra.

Trago saliva y luego sonrió amablemente, bien podría haber sido la sonrisa más falsa que hubiera realizado en su vida, pero no lo fue, fue una sonrisa que escondía deseos de liberación.

–Sí, bueno, no había visto hasta ahora la necesidad de contar eso ya que forma parte de mi vida privada –A pesar de todo, Daphne hablaba con la voz firme y segura. –Pero ya que parece haber tanta curiosidad general, me gustaría anunciar mi compromiso con la que es mi pareja desde hace años, Velvet Hawthorne.

No es que hubiera habido mucho ruido, en la estancia solo se encontraban un par de figuras representantes del ministerio, Kingsley y el periodista, pero el silencio fue total cuando Daphne termino de hablar. Kingsley no parecía tan sorprendido, pero aun así su rostro mostraba un poco de asombro mientras ocultaba una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, y los otros, pues ni hablar, sus caras eran de no creérselo.

–Pues creo que es una gran sorpresa para todos que usted es gay.**

–Sí, lo supongo, nunca comente nada, ¿no?

–Sabe señorita Greengrass, se puede tomar como un juego sucio eso de haber soltado esta noticia minutos después de haber sido nombrada Ministra de Magia, una vez que le dieron el puesto, ya no se lo pueden quitar, ¿no es cierto? –El hombre la miraba de una forma dura y parecía enojado Merlín sabe porque.

Daphne pareció profundamente herida, pero lo oculto casi al instante, carraspeo de forma profunda y miro al hombre con una furia oculta por una capa de calma.

–Los juegos no son ni limpios ni sucios, son solo juegos. Esto no es un juego, esto es un informe, porque yo solo he anunciado mi compromiso, no le he preguntado si es que es de su agrado. Y dudo completamente que con quien estoy comprometida influya en algo con mi desempeño como Ministra.

Kingsley que había permanecido inmóvil se acerco casi de inmediato y le tendió la mano a Daphne amablemente, ella lo acepto casi al instante como apoyo y se levanto soltándose luego, sin perder su posición firme.

–Damos la entrevista por concluida. –Anuncio el antiguo ministro viendo al periodista con cierto fastidio y luego dedicándole una sonrisa a Daphne. –Felicidades por tu compromiso con la señorita Hawthorne, Daphne, les deseo lo mejor.

No se sentía tan afectada como se había sentido segundos atrás, esas palabras y gestos de Kingsley la habían calmado por algún motivo, le habían hecho ver que siempre habrían esas personas que te mirarían mal sin conocerte, pero también esas personas que si valían la pena.

–Muchas gracias, Kingsley. –Dijo ella sonriendo amablemente y permaneció quieta en su lugar, porque ese era su lugar, y si alguien se tenía que ir, era el periodista, no ella.

* * *

><p><em>* Esa conversación es un pequeño guiño para mi amada parabatai, a la que siempre que le digo que me quiero morir o me voy a suicidar, me dice que no lo haga porque aun no ahorra para pagar mi funeral.<em>

_** El uso de la palabra gay y no lesbiana va mas por el hecho de que es obvio que el periodista es muy homofóbico, y yo considero muy ligada la homofobia al machismo (En su gran mayoría, no digo que absolutamente TODOS, pero en este caso si), así que si Daphne hubiera sido chico fácil que él le hubiera soltado un "Pues creo que es una gran sorpresa para todos que usted es marica", pero al ser chica y verla a ella tan señorita y elegante, simplemente no pudo decirle machona o algo por el estilo, y opto por decirle gay, ya que antiguamente el termino gay se usaba en hombres y mujeres (Y valga decir que los machistas viven mentalmente en la época de los homo sapiens). Bueno, o al menos así lo planteo mi rara mente._

Bien, uff, siento publicarlo casi al último, pero es que si supieran todo lo que he padecido con esto ._. A ver, comienzo con que mi propio ordenador portátil esta malogrado (¡Lo arreglaron justo hoy!, pero me lo traen y al haberlo arreglado movieron mi tecla de suprimir y no se puede borrar, así que se lo llevaron nuevamente .-.') así que tuve que he tenido que escribir en el de mi madre que eso de por sí ya es un fastidio, y bueno, ya estaba casi terminado este escrito y se llevan a arreglar también el de mi madre ya que sonaba raro cuando prendía y pff, ya iba a morir, pensé que no llegaba a publicar. Segundo, esto sí que fue trágico, inicialmente mi historia iba a ser una de Draco, pero no se qué carajos sucedió que el archivo no abría, casi me suicido, luego de un par de horas de llanto me resigne a tener que escribir otra cosa, que es esto. ¡Ah! y hoy, cuando me trajeron la computadora de mi madre también, veo el jodido archivo del fic de Draco, así que lo abro… ¡Y PUM! Esta perfecto, lee bien y todo ._. Pero ya tenía este escrito y aunque ambos faltaban para terminar lo mismo, ya me había encariñado con este, así que ni modo, dejare el de Draco para otra oportunidad.

Si, lo sé, mi vida es una desgracia… en fin, espero que como resultado de todo eso al menos haya una historia de su agrado sobre esta linda chica que siempre me ha gustado mucho (Daphne por si no quedo claro XD).

Besos, besos y más besos.

_Miércoles 2 de julio del 2014, 7:06 pm._


End file.
